Give Me Everything
by Kalyra-Anne
Summary: "No, you're my wife. But what difference does it make? You made it quite clear the day you turned into a vampire." he ranted, "Over a thousand years and we're still fighting." Charlotte remarked, "I still feel pain." he acknowledged. Klaulette S3 Spoilers


**AN: A one-shot that came to mind whilst I was at work today with a few tumblr quotes, majority are my own. I hope you like it, unconnected works to all other posted stories. Let me know what you think, should I keep it as a one-shot or add another few chapters in? Review! Pretty please? Thanks ;) x**

* * *

><p>"You need to stop this. The man I loved did not let his weakness control him." She stated as she flopped down on the couch, he poured her a drink, contemplating her words.<p>

"Have you forgotten that that man saw you die?" he replied as he handed her the glass without another word.

She took a large gulp.

"No, but I don't remember a monster taking his place either." She mockingly called back at him as he stood by the fireplace; both of them keeping their distance from each other, both of them had their individual reasons.

"You have to remember that although I am a monster, I still feel pain." He acknowledged

"Do you?" she shot back at him

"Yes." He confessed

"In your greater scheme of things, I'll admit, your work is admirable... Idiotic but at least you still have your courage." She tried to see through his perspective but she just came up empty or perhaps that was already her previous anger at him that had still not diminished so she just didn't bother trying.

"The only thing I have left apparently." He supposed

She laughed at him.

"And whose fault would that be?" she said before taking another sip of the amber liquid

"Of all the people to use the rub it in your face tactic, you were certainly at the bottom of my list." He commented, all the while thinking how bloody ironic the situation was turning out

She was his rock yet here she was taunting him.

"Why, thank you, darling. I learnt from the best, wouldn't you agree?" she raised an eyebrow, her eyes were burning holes in the back of his head, or at least that was what it felt like.

"This is not a pissing match, Char." He said low, his eyesight trained on the floor, not willing to meet her eyes just yet.

He was still deep in thought.

"You're right but that's beside the point, you just hate losing." She was amused, he was giving her the side that she wanted to see.

Smiling to himself, he couldn't deny that little factor.

"Exactly." Charlotte said smugly, "However, the golden question is... What are you going to do about it?"

This made him look up at her curiously.

"I think you mistake me for being soft, love." He said back cynically, she was testing him and both of them knew it.

But he was sick and tired of her little mind games.

"Not at all, Nik, I have complete faith in you but you have a weakness and it's already being taken advantage of by Stefan Salvatore." She reminded him

"Thanks for the information but I noticed already." He retorted back sarcastically

Charlotte rolled her eyes, he was getting moody and that was no fun at all.

"But he doesn't know your other one..." she trailed off

He didn't dare say a word.

"Family," she began, "Is your everything and you need dominating control over them."

"Clearly," he cut her off, "That is a lie as I let you roam free as you please."

She held up her right index finger, silencing him.

"I am not your family, not by blood." She explained

"No, you're my wife. But what difference does it make? You made it quite clear the day you turned into a vampire."

"Over a thousand years and we're still fighting." She remarked

"You know how it works in my family, Char, we love with our entire heart, there is no room for anyone else. I will never let you go so long as I live and considering I'm invincible... You're stuck with me. We made a choice and you left me." He ranted at her

What was her ulterior motive? What did she want from him this time? He had tried his best to make it work but he would not lose her completely, he would always find her, whether or not she wanted him to or not.

"No, you made a choice; you turned me against my will." She corrected him; after all, she still blamed him after all of these years.

It was his fault, he knew that.

She didn't want this life but now she was stuck here.

"You knew I would not leave anything to chance. There is no way in hell that I would spend eternity without you." He explained, he had been saying the same thing for over a thousand years, did it not satisfy her at all that he loved her unconditionally, no matter what she did?

She was the one and only exception.

"You've been doing so well though, Nik, without me these past few hundred years." She quipped back, he suspected that that was just her leverage against him; it appeared as if she had gotten over majority of it.

"Regardless of that, you always come back to me. You always do and you always will, forever." He shot at her

"Well, if it gives you that amount of satisfaction, I'll leave and never return." She threatened

"You'll come back." He said quickly, seeing through her false threat

"But never for long." she finished

"I know you hate to admit it love, but, these last years that we've been separated has made us more alike than I think you realise." He advised her, he was almost proud

"I did not come to you to discuss us." She attempted to change the subject

"It's a little late for that speech." He said annoyed

Sighing, she threw her hands up in the air.

"Was it worth it all in the end? Was it everything that you had hoped for?" she asked, her eyebrows knitted together

She was met with a deafening silence.

"No." He whispered

How many times would they have to go through this?

After all, it would always come right back down to the same thing.

Would they ever find true happiness in each other?

"Do you still plan on world domination?" she asked quietly

"Not without you by my side." He owned up

"Yet you're already halfway, you have your new species." Charlotte said

"But I do not have my Queen with me." He told her

"Perhaps you will one day." She whispered in response

This gave him a glimmer of hope.

"Is that so?" he asked her, a smirk upon his features

"A word of advice, make your weakness your strength, Nik. That is how you will be King." She said standing up from the couch, placing her glass of whiskey on the coffee table in front of her.

"Do you want me to be King?" he asked, tilting his head to the side, eyeing her up and down, she had not changed yet she was so different all at once.

He had remained standing by the fireplace the entire time during the conversation.

She walked over to him, invading his personal space, backing him up against the wall, grabbing both of his hands and putting them both above his head, pinning them to the wall.

She pressed her entire body into his, looking deep into his mesmerising eyes.

"You always have been my King." She breathed as she pressed her lips against his.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Please don't forget to tell me what you thought in a review which literally takes two seconds to do and if it should stay as a one-shot or what-not...? Thanks again! :) x<strong>


End file.
